


Cornach

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Rewrite, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Who would have thought Vanya and Klaus together would be so lethal? (Just a blurb right now)!
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Hargreeves family, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Cornach

**Author's Note:**

> Why this exists; I scroll aimlessly through the internet find words I think are cool, hyped for season two and more than ready to give Chaos Theory a second chance. Chaos Theory will become an member exclusive story but it won’t really be changing a lot. 
> 
> Has said before there is no excuse for this. Oh, also my OC’s is the squadron will be featured heavily.

The thing about the dead is that they're ruthless. They truly have nothing left to lose and they show it to in the way they fight.

It honestly terrifies Five a bit and he doesn’t scare easily. The worlds ending around him (he had failed, failedfailedfailed) and it’s all because they were shit at being a family. 

“Five!” Diego snaps at him and he forces himself to gather himself. He’s staring wide-eyed at the indistinguishable sea of blue that is slowly but steadily overwhelming them. 

Allison’s power is useless against the dead apparently and nothing can stop the onslaught and Vanya and Klaus were far too gone.

Vanya and Klaus

Vanya and Klaus the failures of the Hargreeves.

Vanya and Klaus the harbingers of the apocalypse.

Who would have thought?

He gives a bitter chuckle and he can’t help but think cynically how it was all for mute.

Diego gives a hollow laugh behind him; “cheers to the fucking Umbrella Academy. Destroying the world and people they’re meant to save.”

The dead push and pull against them, the moon is hurtling down and then and there powerless to stop it. 

He supposed the apocalypse was a long time coming but the events that had transpired the past eight days had finally broken the camel's back. 

It’s truly not fair and Five just wants to fix it. They are trapped together and Luther has taken a stand in front of them but even his super strength is useless against ghosts (no, not ghosts. Poltergeist and well, the moon was literally breaking off into chunks and nobody would survive that)

Vanya plays another haunting piece and Five can simply recognize it as  _ The Lark Ascending  _ first compiled by Vaughan Williams and he supposed that's fitting to everything. 

A part of him wants to huddle closer to his family but in the end, he doesn’t. They never were really a fucking family.

Elsewhere

“Dave! Dave wake up!” Tummy screeches down at his cousin. Struggling to wake the other up but Dave’s dead and deep down Tim knows this. He doesn’t have to accept it.

“Timmy, Timmy! Let it go. Let him go. We’ll get the body later but we can’t do that if we’re dead!” Sam pleads to him but Timmy doesn’t listen. Because this is his cousin. His cousin! The boy who was Timmy’s next-door neighbor for the longest time whom Timmy had countless sleepovers with.

There’s a blinding pain and Vick screams.

“Timmy! Jamie get your ass over here!”

Sam’s trying to calm everyone down but the world's ending. Timmy’s covered in a combination of his own blood and his cousins. Bombs and artillery go off around him. And briefly, Timmy wonders where Klaus is. But he doesn’t have time to worry about that.

Emily laid down in a puddle of her own blood. Her breathing labored as she slips free from this mortal coil. She stared up at her murderer and wondered why. Why this was happening. She had only ever wanted to help people. And the girl with sad eyes who took her tea from the place Emily worked definitely needed help. Even if she may not realize it. 

A little girl works quickly on her new project. This wouldn’t do. It wouldn’t do at all. It was time for a change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr- asheryapal 
> 
> *looks up at this and gives a bitter chuckle* I’m so not going to remember this when I wake up (and rewrite it) but eh, here it is. Fun fact I’ve only had two hours of sleep in the last six days.


End file.
